


Glucose and Antihistamines (and Skin Jaebum Would Like to Study About)

by S_taetae



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Park, Anorexia, Asthma, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, GOT7 - Freeform, Hospitals, JB - Freeform, JJ Project - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, Sarcasm, bambam - Freeform, dermatologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taetae/pseuds/S_taetae
Summary: • Where Park Jinyoung is a snappy anorexic kid who had to deal with Im Jaebum, a boy with lots of wit and allergies •





	Glucose and Antihistamines (and Skin Jaebum Would Like to Study About)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_chimchim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_chimchim/gifts).



> •Warning:  
> Vaseline involved! Just not in the way you think, ya nasties.
> 
> •This is gifted to my super duper best friend/ partner on here. She was going ballistic over the JJP come back, and I thought why not ?! cause I'm the nicest+ best-est bff anyone could ask for! (not really, she practically had to beg me to finish this after I've procrastinated the shit out of it).

The light in the supermarket was too bright for Jinyoung’s eyes, it also didn’t help that his head was pounding from both the lack of sleep and food in his system. He clutched the grocery list tighter as he pulled the hood of his hoodie further to fully cover his head and hide the severe bed head he was rocking (greasy too since he didn’t bother washing it for the past 2 days, no use in that since he’s not expecting to meet people anytime soon)

It was mid-December and Christmas was in three days, so all of the students in the accommodation he lives in were far gone celebrating and spending the holidays with their families. Before the mood gets all sappy, a bit of clarification should be made. It’s not like Jinyoung was lonely and/or had no one to spend the holidays with, but it’s actually that he willingly chose to avoid going to Hawaii with his family.

He was a cold kind of guy, and he had no taste for burnt skin and heat strokes, so, he decided to do what he does best, lie about his health and end up sleeping (more like lying down) on his bed for six consecutive days reading Veronica Decides to Die for the nth time since he got the book last June.

The only thing breaking the routine was the super market stops and the daily visits to the hospital in his area. Besides, it’s not like Jinyoung will be lonely on Christmas or New Year’s Eve, he has Mark and Youngjae, the nurses he grew close to, to spend it with.

A loud yawn escaped Jinyoung’s mouth, who seemed unbothered by the judgmental (or worried, Jinyoung didn’t bother figuring out really) glances he was receiving from the other shoppers around him. He rubbed his red, glassy eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie before reading his grocery list one more time to make sure he didn’t forget anything.

Glucose shots? Check

New shower curtain? Check

Lip balm? Check

Green Tea? Check

A new toothbrush, thanks to his sleepy ass that dropped his old one in the toilet this morning? Not check

Jinyoung sighed before shifting his legs back to the dental aisle, shuffling his bunny slippers on the dirty tiles, creating a sound that would surely annoy him if anyone else did it. He shoved the list back into his  baggy Batman pajama pants, eyeing the last tooth brush that hung on the rack, figuring his luck wasn't as bad as it used to be, before a lengthy and buff figure moved towards it.

Jinyoung cursed under his breath, and started walking faster towards the aisle, and before he knew it, he locked eyes with the young stranger before they shifted their glance back to the single toothbrush, and somehow they both started running towards it.

To Jinyoung’s continuing luck, he latched onto the toothbrush first, and he was about to yank it off but his smug grin faltered when a cold but soft and bulky hand gripped his that was on the toothbrush. The stranger dared gripping it tighter when Jinyoung tried to yank his hand off too.

He stared unabashedly at the young man, his lips parted and his glare strong when he couldn’t free both the toothbrush and his hand from his. The –assfart- as Jinyoung would like to address him from now on, was biting his lower lip, glaring challengingly back at him. A bit of a grin formed on his lips as Jinyoung failed at all his attempts to wiggle his hand from under his firm grip.

After their short stare-down, Jinyoung’s patience faltered and he spoke out. “Are you going to let go or are we going to stand here until one of us gives in?” He said snappily at the assfart. A little breathy chuckle escaped the other’s half-shaped grin.

“Looks like it,” he said, raising his shoulders. “For someone with a lanky figure like yours, I wouldn’t put up a fight like this.” he added nodding at Jinyoung's thin wrist.

Jinyoung only gripped the toothbrush impossibly tighter, the packet wrinkling and the edges digging into his skin. It hurt, but his immature pride would hurt more if he let go.

The assfart noticed when Jinyoung winced a bit, softening his grip on his hand but still keeping it tight enough for Jinyoung not to win.

 They stood there for 13 minutes total, Jinyoung counted. The assfart humming the vague song being played on the rusty speaker above them. Jinyoung only let frustrated huffs and puffs out, tapping his bunny slippers rather harshly on the tiled floor.

“You know, the slippers aren’t going in your favor either. Listen, I probably need that toothbrush more. You see, I’m on this new diet that requires a hefty amount of garlic and my- “ the assfart went on to ramble but Jinyoung cut him off immediately.

“I noticed.” he snapped back at him, his nose wrinkling before he lifted his hoodie with his free hand to cover his nose.

But the other only seemed to take it humorously, smiling brightly and exposing the white teeth as his eyes almost shut, nearly closing as they wrinkled at the edges. “Aigo, not only are you snappy but you also have an attitude to you.” he humored, grabbing onto the gum in his supermarket cart, stretching in an awkward position in order to reach the pack at the bottom of the cart.

Jinyoung eyed him and the cart as he fidgeted in it, noticing his purchases. He had bananas, strawberry milkshake, cornflakes and a medicine pack that he vaguely identified as antihistamines.

When the boy successfully grabbed and opened the gum pack with his mouth, he offered some to Jinyoung who only raised an eyebrow at him, before throwing four in his mouth and shrugging off Jinyoung’s rude refusal.

Jinyoung could already smell the fresh mint coming out from his mouth when he opened it again to speak. “You should really take care of your scruffy skin, this cold only makes it worse.” Jinyoung gaped incredulously at him.

“And what are you? Some skin doctor?”

“Dermatologist,” the stranger went on to correct him “And yes, I’m in my second year.” he said nonchalantly, a bit distracted by the people around them who were now staring at their little interaction. Jinyoung could swear some were actually starting to join in teams, rooting for the each of them.

Jinyoung’s ears went red for a moment, before he dropped his gaze down to the floor, noticing how embarrassing all of that was, from his outfit to the whole immature game they both were playing. His stomach grumbled a little bit too loudly, something Jinyoung was used to by now, however, the stranger wasn’t and his gaze softened.

“Just give this up, you probably need to eat and moisturize more than you need this toothbrush.” The assfart went on to say, a worried tone behind the sarcasm he was intending to show.

“You sure are a smartass. Mind your business and maybe we would get this over with when you decide to be mature enough.” Jinyoung replied.

“I would be minding my business if you would just let go of the toothbrush already.” The assfart was getting snappy by now, and he started tugging more. Before Jinyoung knew it, his grip faltered and they were both gripping the packet’s ends with both hands.

“Let go! I grabbed it first! It’s unfair!  _I_ get to have it!” Jinyoung yelled at the pretty strong boy.

“Na’ah, I saw it first though, so it is technically mine!” the other yelled back, pulling hard enough so that Jinyoung’s body was pretty much smashed into his.

Jinyoung wanted to bite him; bite his hands or arm so hard that he would bleed and let go but he couldn’t, because one of the employees interrupted them with squeaky shouts that were directed to them.

“Excuse me! I’m sorry, but the two of you need to leave the store. You are causing distress to the others around.” He was now in between the two- Jinyoung was elbowing the other’s ribs while the other grabbed onto his hoodie, yanking it up a bit further exposing his skinny hollow waist.

The employee was quick to grab the toothbrush packet, shoving it to his chest while the two just huffed and puffed fixing their clothes, basically staring daggers at each other.

“If you may leave now, plea- oh Jaebum hyung? Is that you? What are you still doing here, man?!” the employee said, stopping dead in his tracks as he fist-bumped the alleged Jaebum. Jinyoung quickly shot his stare back from the employee to the assfart, mouthing Jaebum as if testing it on his tongue.

Jaebum rubbed his neck letting out a little embarrassed chuckle. “Yeah, hey, Kunpimook. I couldn’t go back home because I’m practically swamped with assignments.”

He’s a student here? Why hasn’t Jinyoung ever noticed him around campus? He came to the conclusion fast that he did indeed go to his university, since it’s known for its medical department and that it’s practically the only university around, others being miles away.

“You’re spending Christmas alone here? Damn, must be tough.” the red-headed employee said and Jaebum only shrugged.

“It doesn’t have to be, I’m spending it alone too and it doesn’t bother me.” Jinyoung absentmindedly tagged along the conversation.

Both of the boys looked at him and he felt his neck heat up; thank god he was covered by the hoodie (more like engulfed since it was no longer his size). Jaebum’s stare seemed to bathe his figure a lot longer than the employee, who was now ushering them both to the checkout register.

“Kunpimook, could I perhaps have the toothbrush, please?” Jaebum said when they both were shuffling guiltily, following the employee to the check out.

“Over my dead body.” Jinyoung breathed out.

“You heard the dude.” Kunpimook said back, chuckling a bit before shoving the packet up his armpit a little more.

At the checking line, Jinyoung chatted with the nice employee about what their majors were and why they were both also still here on Christmas holiday, while the other just stood in the back, hands in his pockets pretending not to eavesdrop.

The Kunpimook kid was a graphic designer who couldn’t afford paying his ticket back to Thailand, and ultimately took on the job at the super market. While Jinyoung was just a selfish human being who was studying Marketing and Advertisement.

When they finally did check out their groceries (both toothbrushless), the two boys exchanged glances outside the supermarket. “See you around campus, I guess.” Jaebum said awkwardly before jogging to the parking lot to a black Mercedes that was parked just at the end of it.

“I hope the fuck not.” Jinyoung shouted, his figure still stood at the market’s exit, but the latter only seemed to chuckle. “I’m Im Jaebum, by the way, you?” he shouted back.

“None of your business.”

Jinyoung would feel victorious over his comeback, but rain was starting to fall and he had to press his body on the glass door of the market, the small edge on top of the building being enough to cover his thin figure from it.

The black Mercedes drove close to him, then the tinted glass opened a bit to show the eyes of the devil who went by Im Jaebum. “I would offer you a ride back to the accommodation, but I don’t really do that to strangers.”

Jinyoung couldn’t believe it. “Assfart!” he yelled as the car drove off, the rain drops being the only thing Jinyoung heard for the next 26 minutes (yes, he counted again) as he stood there waiting for the rain to stop, his bunny slippers now muddy and wet.

 

-

 

To say Jinyoung tried to avoid Jaebum would be an understatement, but somehow that boy was everywhere Jinyoung was the following two days. Jinyoung thinks he’s doing it on purpose for the heck of messing and annoying him, because every time they do run into each other in the accommodation, the fattest grin appeared on the other’s mouth as he waved smugly at Jinyoung, who stuck to his usual glaring.

Because of him, Jinyoung had to endure washing his mouth with shitloads of toothpaste while using his fingers, until he had enough and traveled miles towards the next available supermarket to get a toothbrush, his allowance for the week gone just like that.

Over all, it wasn't that bad. It was usually twice or thrice a day in which they bumped into each other, and when they did, it just lasted for a few seconds before both of them turned and walked in the opposite direction.

On the last day before Christmas Eve, Jinyoung dropped his feet on the freshly wet grass beside his dorm building, munching on the little bread toasts he’s forced to swallow down before his usual medication.

“It’s going to rain soon, you might want to go back in.” a familiar voice hummed behind him, its owner dropping down next to him. And just like that, Jinyoung’s mood went sour and he was not one to hide it.

“You look like you’ve seen puke.” Jaebum humored as he adjusted his posture, his knee now making contact with Jinyoung's. “I might as well have.” Jinyoung humored back, only to receive a grin from the black-haired boy.

“Why are you sitting down when you literally just told me to get in?” Jinyoung mused.

“Do you always have to be a smartass? Besides, I like the rain, I wouldn’t mind.” Jaebum answered, dropping his elbows on the damp grass, closing his eyes while leaning his head back.

He took a deep breath in and Jinyoung took that time to stare. Jaebum's features were sharp just like his figure- he was everything Jinyoung was not. He had a sharp jaw, his eyebrows madly drawn on his forehead with two cute moles right under one. His hair was coal black with a little shine to it, and his lips were shaped in a way that they looked like they would cut.

“You would mind when you get sick.” Jinyoung smartass-ed again, but Jaebum only snickered, keeping his eyes closed as a small breeze blew lightly on his fringe. Jinyoung only continued staring, smelling the light mint shampoo scent that traveled with the wind to his face and he breathed it in.

“It’s creepy to stare at people like that, toothbrush person,” Jaebum was staring at him with a small smirk and Jinyoung quickly tore his gaze to the bush far behind Jaebum. “Tell me your name or I’ll keep on calling you that, it’s not that nice on the tongue.”

Jinyoung agreed and mouthed out his name absentmindedly. If he’s going to run into him a lot, he might as well avoid being called that awful nickname.

“I got you this.” Jaebum said, after repeating his name with a wide grin. It was Vaseline, and Jinyoung was both offended and confused but he took the gift anyway, thanking the boy before chucking it away as far as his lanky hand could.

Jinyoung was also really confused to why this boy found his rude ways humorous, since all he seemed to do was just laugh or smirk his way every time Jinyoung attempted to be an ass towards him.

“Well, I guess I can’t force a cure on those who aren’t willing to admit they’re sick.” Jaebum said, getting up and jogging towards the place where the bottle was.

Jinyoung was, in fact, sick; he was anorexic, which explained the glucose shots and the daily hospital visits he usually goes to when he feels like it, but he wasn’t about to tell Jaebum that, so he stuck to just getting up and walking towards his dorm room.

“Wait! Spend Christmas with me.” the deep voice said and Jinyoung could’ve cracked his neck looking back at the boy. A little shocked chuckle escaped his mouth before it turned into full-blown laught. Jaebum only pouted, jogging towards him.

“Why not? We’re both alone so…” Jinyoung was clutching his hollow stomach from all the laughter.

“Why not? Need I remind you of our super market altercation?” Jinyoung managed to say, steadying himself with a hand on his hip.

“It was entertaining.” Jaebum said, fully serious, his brows furrowed, upset that his offer was being rejected.

“Entertaining?! I had to go out miles in order to get another toothbrush.” Jinyoung barked at him, not believing the other’s choice of words.

“You could’ve just went to the pharmacy down the street, it has a lot.”

Is he kidding him right now? Jinyoung was almost furious. He turned around, mouth gaping as he tried to fast-walk his way to the dorm door, little water droplets falling on his head, wetting his brown hair.

“Hey, hey! I didn’t mean to upset you like that.” Jaebum grabbed his wrist, rain falling heavy on their heads now, and Jinyoung tried to yank his hand out but it didn’t work. Well, déjà vu, motherfucker.

“Let go! Are you crazy? We’ll get drenched!” Jinyoung yelled as he yanked more.

“Say yes and I’ll let go! Also, let me in because I’ll probably die out here from hypothermia.” Jaebum said pulling him further towards him and Jinyoung tried, believe me he tried, but he had to give in or else they both would die that way.

“Alright, alright! Just let me go!” and that was enough for Jaebum to let go and flash the widest smile Jinyoung had seen, but it faltered soon after as Jinyoung’s thin frame managed to slick itself through the door and close it behind him.

One advantage of being anorexic, I guess.

“I thought you agreed to let me in!” Jaebum half shouted with a little hurt, but playful tone.

“I thought you didn’t mind the rain.”

On top of his horrible allergies, Jaebum got a cold that night too.

-

To say Jaebum wasn’t breathing properly on Christmas day was an understatement, he was straight out wheezing his way to the hospital with no idea how he managed to drive there. He would’ve walked, but yeah, that was out of the question as soon as he started seeing white spots blurring his vision, and rain pouring down like it missed the ground.

The drive was a hefty struggle with Jaebum coughing most of his bronchioles out of his lungs. He almost hit an old lady with a cute small dog, and ran over almost every puddle and hole possible on the street, not to mention that the keys just wouldn’t cooperate and fit in to start the engine. He was pretty convinced he was going to die before he could reach the hospital, but luckily nothing but mild trauma was caused on his way there.

When the sound of the engine igniting filled the silence of the accommodation parking lot, a small victorious whine left Jaebum’s mouth. He pretty much broke the speeding limit on his way, figuring that “I am currently dying, sir” would be a good enough excuse to get him out of a ticket if he was to be pulled over.

And now, sitting in the hospital room with an oxygen mask on his face with Mark and Youngjae (his not so favorite local nurses at the moment) laughing at his previous freak out where he made sure to barge in and dramatically crawl on the hospital floor gasping for air, he felt relieved but mostly disappointed.

Yes, Jaebum wasn’t planning on spending Christmas eve alone, which was why he insisted on Jinyoung to keep him company and to have a nice, modest dinner with him. However, he did not ask for such a big crowd of a whole hospital Christmas party.

Since he was obviously going to spend the night at the hospital, due to his little panic attack that rendered him unable to breathe properly without an oxygen mask or antibiotics pumped into his blood provided by the small tube that was taped into his hand, Mark and Youngjae offered he waddles down in his hospital slippers to the small cafeteria with them, where they would spend their Christmas eve with the rest of the employees.

Jaebum surrendered to his fate, and whipped out his phone from the plastic box that had his belongings beside his bed to text Jinyoung that he wasn’t going to be able to make it today.

He briefly wondered if the latter would actually do a small victorious dance behind his own screen at that, but before he could actually type in the message, he remembered that he never took Jinyoung's phone number. Great, there goes his only shot at weaseling his way into Jinyoung’s good side.

Jaebum nervously nibbled at his bottom lip, his phone pressed hard on his chest between his hands. He wondered if Jinyoung would think that he stood him up, or played him and took him as a fool. He also contemplated the consequences of that.

Would Jinyoung actually listen to his excuse? And if he did, would he actually believe it? Maybe he should take hospital receipts as proof incase Jinyoung did actually listen to him, and didn’t go straight to either punching his throat or brutally slamming the door in his face. 

He's pretty sure that’s illegal, but with little aegyo and lip pouts, Mark and Youngjae might just as well agree to do that for him. After all, they wouldn’t want him to be severely injured by the hands of another, that’s completely the opposite of what their job is meant to be.

Jaebum prepared his charm, waited for either of the nurses to enter his room soon so he could set his perfect plan into action. And a few minutes into practicing in the small bathroom mirror in his room, he heard the two nurses enter again, both oblivious of the aegyo blast that will be coming their way, and conversing with each other.

“Aigo, I completely forgot.” Mark said, sighing, grabbing the little bag of IV drops that will replace the old one that’s empty and linked to Jaebum's arm.

“Well, you should quickly go and give him the medication in order to discharge him soon.” Youngjae said, his voice calm and soft as ever (Jaebum admired the ability of that voice to calm any scared or anxious patient in that hospital), and took the bag from Mark.

“Go before he gets irritated, I’ll set this for Jaebum-ah. You know how much Jinyoung hates to stay in the hospital for long.” Youngjae added, musing at the thought.

Jinyoung? _No, that was too good to be true,_ Jaebum thought, but he couldn’t help but choke on air. There was no way that the Jinyoung they’re discussing is his Jinyoung. There are thousands of Jinyoungs in this city, and Jaebum was in no way (his situation right now taken as proof) this lucky, matter of fact, lucky at all.

“No, it’s okay. That little brat can wait a little while,” Mark said, chuckling before grabbing the bag from Youngjae, who was eyeing Jaebum weirdly, the latter seemingly alert, eyes wide and his mouth gaping. “Besides, he keeps missing his weekly appointments, so this seems like the least punishment for him right now.”

Mark hung the new bag on the metal hanger, pressing the bag a little before small drops trickled into the tube running to Jaebum's bloodstream. Jaebum fidgeted as the two nurses eyed the bag, waiting for the drops to settle on a slow pace.

A new plan took charge in his mind, and Jaebum knew as soon as the two would make their way to the door, he would have to sneak up as silently as he can behind them, following them to the room of said patient Jinyoung.

He highly doubted the odds being in his favor, but there was certainly no harm in checking for sure that his doubts are nothing but wishful thinking. After all, ‘what ifs’ were never part of Jaebum’s life philosophy, and it’s one of the reasons why it made him pursue Jinyoung in the first place.

Second being Jinyoung’s face.

If he would be completely honest with himself, Jaebum would say that, although feisty and a bit dangerous, Jinyoung was kind of his type. He doesn’t really fancy them immature, but their little toothbrush altercation at the super market was as entertaining to Jaebum at it was irritating to Jinyoung. 

It was the most fun he’s had in a while, and if he was to let the boy go, he would be drowned by regret and what ifs enough to suffocate and haunt him his whole life. So yes, he plunged right in without any logical thinking, sue him.

But the universe might as well sue him again, because Jaebum's slippers brushed the hospital hallways before he could realize it himself. His direction was dependent on that of the two nurses who shuffled along the floor quickly to the next patient, who presumably doesn’t want to be there (he wouldn’t blame him, who wants to spend their time at a hospital?)

Youngjae and Mark opened the door for room 134 and it was Jaebum’s chance to get into action. He fiddled and jogged the best he can in the slippers with the metal bar he’s been rolling in his hand, before plummeting down beside the open door, the whole labored effort making him a bit breathless and dizzy.

He tried to muffle his gasps of air as much as he could, wasting no time to stick his figure to the wall that hid him from the other men, his hand pressed on the floor for little support and that’s when he heard _his_ voice, the voice he hoped for.

Jaebum yelped at the recognition and was soon tumbling down on his back, his tube tangled around his foot, pulling the metal stand down with him and bursting the IV bag open. The liquid spread all over his clothes and the hallway floor and sure, of course, one of his slippers just had to fail him and land on his chest at the impact of the fall.

‘What the fuck?’ was the last thing Jaebum heard before dying from embarrassment.

-

It would’ve been ideal if he did actually pass away, but sadly no amount of embarrassment is enough to make a man drop dead.   

And now, with his shirt drenched as he was aided to sit down in room 134’s guest chair, Jaebum really wished his time on earth would come to an end. But all he got was three men glaring at him, and he had to deal with the situation fast.

“I was just uh…trying to get some fresh air.” Jaebum said, small in his chair. His hands were sandwiched between his thighs, his left leg doing a subtle dance as it shifted in small circles on the hospital tile.

“In the hospital hallway, Jaebum?” Youngjae asked, concerned, as he checked Jaebum’s head for any bumps, while Mark re-adjusted the needle that’s connecting the small tube to his vein, ticking his tongue at his excuse.

Jinyoung didn’t really react to the whole eerie situation (to both Jaebum’s advantage and disadvantage) if anything, he seemed a bit mortified to see Jaebum there, practically deciding to keep his mouth shut and his eyes on the ground while he pretended not to know Jaebum at all.

Mark and Youngjae escorted Jaebum back to his hospital room, completely adamant on following his every move. However, they both glanced at each other in mild confusion for the brief second when Jinyoung looked Jaebum’s way with a murderous stare when Jaebum subtly waved at him goodbye.

For someone who is feisty, Jinyoung didn’t do much to add to the embarrassment that Jaebum went through, and Jaebum thanked every deity available for letting the situation play along his way rather than immediate death to avoid it. Knowing Jinyoung from the little time they spent together, the younger would have jumped to any little opportunity to make Jaebum suffer.

If anything from this awkward fest was of benefit, it would be that Jinyoung was now aware of the reason why Jaebum might not be able to spend Christmas eve with him. But seeming that he is at the hospital like he was, he might just spend it with him, just not over wine and steak in his dorm like he originally planned, but hey, beggars cannot be choosers after all.

“What’s up with him?” Youngjae leaned in to whisper to Mark, nodding his head towards a spaced-out Jaebum on his original hospital bed. His scrubs a little wet and sticking randomly on parts of his stomach and chest from when he helped Jaebum get up from the floor.

Mark ruffled his blonde hair, which was strikingly opposite to that of Youngjae’s raven black, and messy hair, a sign of sneaky and quick afternoon naps, or most probably a sign of the struggle he had to go through with Mark to hover Jaebum back on his feet when he kept on slipping back to lose against earth’s gravity.

Mark shrugged at the question that Jaebum clearly heard as well. “Guess it’s from the antihistamines we’re giving him. I raised the dose up a bit, figuring the hysterical state which he came in.”

Jaebum was too spaced out to reply to them, quite frankly, the debate he was having with himself was way more important. Was Jinyoung ignoring him or just saving trouble by pretending not to know him? Why did he pretend not to know him if not to help him? Why was he jittery when he saw it was Jaebum? Will he be at the Christmas hospital party?

When the two nurses (finally) left him alone in the room, tucking his sheets nicely a bit tighter than usual, they closed the door with a long-dragged pause, suspicious stares eating at Jaebum's being, and then he was left with the silence of the room.

Jaebum scoffed, fixing the sheets that covered up to his torso and waited 15 minutes (he wasn’t dense, he knew they would stick around to see if he would get out of the room after they leave) pretending to be asleep, and slightly snoring for that extra ass effect.

When Jaebum decided that the coast was clear, seeing there were no more shadows trailing on the door slit at the bottom, he ripped the sheets off of his body and scrambled -gently- out of the bed, making sure he doesn’t trip again. Jinyoung was only seven doors away from the room that he was in, and thus, he had to be out of sight for only a few short seconds in the hallway before he can reach it victoriously.

Deciding his master plan of just opening the door and sprinting as fast as he could with the IV bag rather in his hand (after changing into his normal clothes because he did not want Jinyoung to see him in a hospital gown), Jaebum recklessly opened the door without giving it another thought or even glancing to check whether Mark or Youngjae were there, and made a run for it, but of course, the universe hates him (loves him as well, he might guess) because he bumped into a thin body, almost knocking them both down.

But you see, life does in fact love him because it was Jinyoung that he bumped into, a Jinyoung who was fully dressed and getting ready to leave the hospital. Talk about fate?

“Are you flippin’ serious right now?” Jinyoung said with an annoying huff as he fixed his beanie back onto his head and reached to grab his bag that is now on the floor, puffing out that little strand of hair that stuck out on the bridge of his nose.

When he turned around to face Jaebum, his mouth went slack, letting out a breathy laugh when he processed the new information in front of him. “Can we stop meeting in these fucked up ways for once?”

Jaebum scrambled to fix the bag onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, apologizing a thousand times a second, and Jinyoung tried to glare at him, but only seemed to giggle in response to Jaebum’s frantic ways, the bag of IV long forgotten on the floor and disconnected from Jaebum's arm.

“Your IV drops, you idiot. The bag's on the floor.” Jaebum only shrugged in response, pushing it with his foot further beside a trash can that stood almost full in the hallway, before turning back to face Jinyoung.

“Why should we? It would be boring otherwise” Jaebum ignored the last thing and said, fixing the collar of Jinyoung’s coat, his fingers lingering longer than they should, his gaze fixated on Jinyoung’s with a playful pout forming on his lips.

Yes, Jaebum was shamefully flirting with the man in the middle of the hospital hallway, but he was an opportunist at best and was not about to pass on this Christmas miracle. Coincidence? Nah, coincidences did not work this way at all. Something was pulling them together, some force stronger than both their wills against it; well only Jinyoung’s in this case, Jaebum wasn’t fighting the force at all.

The universe was rooting for Jaebum, and if he wasn’t tripping on the little medication that succeeded to swim in his blood, he would swear that the people passing them were giving him encouraging smiles and chants.

But Jinyoung had other plans, he quickly swatted Jaebum’s hand away from his jacket, obviously flustered, looking around him and checking whether anyone was giving them any judgmental stares. “Yah! You’re really shameful sometimes, is this your specialty? Making scenes in public places like this? Does is it give you some kind of messed up thrill?”

Jaebum snickered at this. “No, but your reactions do.”

Jinyoung was about to slap him with his bag, but he suddenly ducked behind the nurse’s counter at the hospital when Mark’s squeaky laugh was heard somewhere at the end of the hallway. He dragged Jaebum down with him, pulling on his jeans through the hem revealing his hipbone. He slapped a hand across Jaebum’s mouth, giving him a pleading stare, pursing his lips shut and shaking his head.

“Don’t...move.” were the only things that escaped Jinyoung’s lips, he mouthed them for him and holy shit, Jaebum honestly caught zero of what he tried to convey to him, staring at Jinyoung’s plush lips. He wasn’t a good lip reader in the first place, and instead of trying to attempt it, he wondered whether Jinyoung's lips would taste of marshmallow if he bit hard enough.

Jinyoung seemed to notice Jaebum staring, because he flushed and looked the other way, trying to bite his lips in as much as he can before staring from the side of the counter through his shoulder, to check whether one of the two nurses was there.

Jaebum figured the coast was clear because Jinyoung visibly relaxed and bluntly sighed, closing his eyes as he laid his head backwards on the platform of the desk. They stayed like that for a brief second before Jaebum decided to be of nuisance.

“What are we exactly doing here?” Jaebum whispered, snapping Jinyoung from his little peaceful moment. The latter winced at the sudden interruption and looked Jaebum dead in the eyes, leaning in closer to his face with a determined look in his eyes.

“I, not we, _I_ am going the opposite way of wherever you’re going, so please go to your room, silently, pretend you lost your way again and leave me alone.”

Jaebum was confused for a short while, but he was able to connect the dots, seeing how Jinyoung had his clothes on, and was hiding behind the counter.

“Holy shit, you’re sneaking out aren’t y-” he said not bothering to keep his voice low or whispering. Jinyoung quickly jumped at him to muffle his voice again, and Jaebum was rudely laughing under his breath. There it was, his chance to manipulate Jinyoung again into anything he wants.

“Take me with you.” Jaebum said, his voice muffled and barely understandable from Jinyoung’s tight hand over his mouth, but Jinyoung grasped it and he swore he could feel a smirk forming on the latter’s lips.

Jinyoung laughed bitterly at him. “Over my messed up, medicated body.” he lowered his hand to grab his bag and fix his legs to get up, but Jaebum’s determined hand grabbed him and stopped him from getting up. It was the perfect chance for Jinyoung to slap him out cold with his bag but-

“Are you sure about that? Because I can easily yell for Mark or Youngjae right here, right now, and I won’t hesitate.”

Jinyoung’s mouth darted open and his eyes glared at Jaebum. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would~” Jaebum said in a sing-song voice, his smirk growing before he stood up, visible from behind the counter. He took a deep breath in for show, a sign that he will not hesitate to scream, but Jinyoung was quick to shove him back down. His knees pressed on Jaebum’s chest after he made him tumble down on his back, too bewildered by the fall to notice the proximity of their bodies or the fact that Jinyoung is literally hovering on top of him.

“Oh my god, fine, okay, fuck, you can tag along!” Jaebum only let out a silent ‘whoop’ as he pulled his arms up above his head in the air as a sign of victory.

“Son of a bitch, cold ass thick corn dog.” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath, smacking jaebum’s hands down with the bag dangling from his shoulder, getting up quickly after being aware of their awkward position.

“Get up quick and follow silently behind me, I know the way by heart.” Jinyoung instructed and Jaebum nodded. He was in no place to comment on why the fuck Jinyoung chose to call him a corn dog.

“Don’t worry, Jaebum's like a Puma!”

“Disney? Really? Oh my fucking God.”

-

“To be fair, the original plan was that we spend the eve together.” Jaebum said, half jogging behind Jinyoung who was stomping his way out of the hospital parking. Both of them were out of breath and exhausted after breaking out. Jinyoung had no intentions in hiding his annoyance about the whole party of two that he was once again dragged into.

They made their way out of the hospital quickly, managing to maneuver down every corner in the hospital, acting cool, as if they belonged there. When the coast was finally clear, they sprinted out like two Usain Bolt motherfuckers with hungry tigers behind them to the first exit they saw.

“Here I thought that Christmas miracles were true, that lord Jesus himself acted in favor of me, but I guess I was wrong.” Jinyoung said, the tone naggy and dragged. He was looking up at the huge Christmas tree decorated in white and gold beside a small fountain.

They walked all the way to somewhere in Seoul streets, which were almost empty; people obviously in the comfort and warmth of their houses celebrating their eve with the many, or few loved ones that they have.

“You’re not wrong, he just acted in favor of me.” Jaebum hummed, amused, taking money out of his pockets before dropping it beside the many gifts any passersby left under the tree for the many homeless people who passed by the streets, most of them being blankets and pocket warmers, but they were enough to make anyone’s night a little better.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, taking Jaebum’s state as his perfect opportunity to try and run in the opposite direction of him, but Jaebum was one of quick reflexes and thus was able to run behind him, catching him by the wrist just in time .

“Just give up already, Jinyoung, the higher ups are on my side tonight.” Jaebum said, his breath hitched from the effort he had to put up to catch up with the youngest. His grip was tight on Jinyoung’s wrist as he dragged him towards the faint light of a huge sign that spelled out “Seoul Soul Park”

“A park?” Jinyoung’s confusion was evident, his forehead wrinkling in the process.

“Yes, an amusement park. We both don’t have taxi money to go back to the dorms, and my car, well, is held hostage, so why not spend the eve on a Ferris wheel instead?” Jaebum shrugged before dragging him further on, but Jinyoung had stopped resisting long ago. “Plus, it’s the best next romantic thing, and if you’re cold you can always cling on to me, I don’t mind.” he added and winked.

Jinyoung pulled a disgusted face at him, yet he still let himself be dragged by Jaebum.

“Romantic? I don’t even like you to begin with.” Jinyoung scoffed. Jaebum only turned back and smiled in response.

“You’re one really relentless ass motherfucker.”

“It’s cute though.”

Jinyoung couldn’t argue with that.

-

Contrast to the street, the park was actually a bit crowded once the boys were fully inside. The little shacks were full of college students who were practically just like them, either hanging out with their friends for celebration, or classmates who were preparing for finals, or maybe even trying out their luck for a one-night stand, taking full advantage of others being either lonely or tipsy (or both).

Jinyoung and Jaebum sat around cool barrel stools, the chairs were of long metal legs that had a rusty aesthetic to them. The shack was decorated with green and red lights around it that lit up in harmonizing different patterns. If you stared hard enough, it would give you a headache, but with enough amounts of alcohol, it would be enough to amuse you, keeping the mood a bit energetic as the youngster groups around cheered for good health and graduation.

Jaebum ordered wine, of course, and despite Jinyoung’s argument and resistance at first, he ended up getting a vodka cranberry. “To keep me warm and make me stand you a little bit.” he reasoned about the order with Jaebum, not willing to admit that he, yes, he had lost against Jaebum for the nth time.

One drink turned into two and then three, and after that it was pretty much five, Jinyoung a bit too buzzed for his liking.

After the third drink hit Jinyoung’s common sense, the boys started to converse properly, in contradiction to their constant jumping-at-each-other’s-throats antics. Jinyoung's glares turned to muffled giggles as they talked about anything and everything; about their majors, their goals and aspirations in life, extending all the way to embarrassing childhood memories which took a turn to a rough fight about why the ninja turtles were better than the power rangers and vice versa. Jinyoung was heavily offended when Jaebum gave a better argument.

“Fuck, Jaebum, how will we afford this?” Jinyoung asked, eyeing the tab closely. The numbers seeming to move and rotate on the paper giving him a hard time counting the zeros.

“Ever heard of Dine and Dash?” Jaebum said winking at Jinyoung as he grabbed his wrist, leaning closer to his face and whispering in his ear. His breath was heavy with the smell of alcohol. “On the count of three, you run.”

Jinyoung looked at him wide-eyed, partially because of their proximity and partially because Jaebum just told him to commit practical theft.

But the way Jaebum had his lips cheekily bent up compelled him to nod in agreement, and maybe kiss him, which he will NOT do.

Na’ah, Park Jinyoung was a man of pride who will kiss no power ranger h8er, regardless of the theft attempt he was trying to pull.

“Three.” Jaebum said, nodding towards the back way of the shack that lead to a dark alley, black enough to cover their existence.

 “Two.” He looked him straight in the eyes, intently.

“One!” Jaebum yelled and by some miracle Jinyoung’s legs caught up speed and he sprinted quick enough without tumbling down regardless of his hefty alcohol consumption.

“Oh my god! Park Jinyoung did you actually just-” Jaebum yelled from his seat at the bar. “You’re such a horrible person! I can’t believe you actually agreed to that.” Jaebum yelled again, laughing hard and struggling to get the words out.

Jinyoung was heavily confused, his face turning bright red at the embarrassment and the running that he did. He was still visible from where he stood, some people turning their heads to witness the scene unfolding in front of them as Jaebum laughed hard, taking his card out of his wallet to hand it to the waiter.

-

“Fuck you, fuck you to all hell and back, I hope you rot in a chamber full of your worst nightmares, and then get reincarnated into a butthole.” Jinyoung seethed after smacking Jaebum for the 17th time as they walked from the shack to the place where the Ferris wheel was. Both boys were more than halfway sober after what happened.

Every time Jaebum stopped to breathe after his laughter in order to talk, Jinyoung smacked him anywhere possible to shut him up but Jaebum managed to stay out of his reach.

“Oh, come on, that was hilarious! Plus, I got you cotton candy.” Jaebum said pleading for a little forgiveness, pointing at the cotton candy in Jinyoung’s hand. He playfully tried to take a bite from it, but Jinyoung was quick to snag it away from him.

“You said we didn’t have taxi money!” Jinyoung yelled, stopping to slap Jaebum with the candy itself, useless, but the passion was there to make his frustrations clear.

“Okay, okay, I deserved that one,” Jaebum said, defeated. “But to be fair, the ride back would’ve been long in this traffic and we wouldn’t have been able to enjoy the night properly.”

Jinyoung only glared at him, taking a huge bite of the blue cotton that melted nicely into his mouth, a blueberry taste attacking his taste buds as the sugar hit his tongue.

They went to the Ferris wheel side by side in awkward silence, Jaebum brushing the back of his hand on Jinyoung’s every once in a while, unabashedly smiling at him with aegyo eyes, milking whatever forgiveness he can get out of a flustered Jinyoung in the process.

At some point, Jaebum extended his fingers far enough to tangle them with Jinyoung’s. With no protest from the latter, Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s hand a bit tighter, the other’s hand falling naturally into his own without enough thought as he munched on his cotton candy and stared at the light emitting from the many rides in the park. 

Jaebum flushed furiously at the way their arms swung a little, finding a nice rhythm as Jinyoung absentmindedly brushed his thumb on his knuckles, his frozen and cold hand melting at the heat from the generous donation of Park Jinyoung.

The little heat from Jinyoung's thumb finding its way towards Jaebum's ears and cheeks through goose bumps.

Jaebum was a man of much wit and was not about to pussy down and be affected by small gestures such as simple hand holding. His uncle would’ve scoffed at him and called him a whip-ass man, which he wasn’t, so he decided to do what he does best.

“AAAAH!” Jaebum screamed when they reached the Ferris wheel, and in response Jinyoung jumped, squirming, as he let go of Jaebum’s hand to hug himself.

“What? What’s there?!” Jinyoung whipped his head left and right a bit too roughly that Jaebum imagined hearing a crack.

“Nothing, I just got overly excited that we reached the Ferris wheel.” Jaebum said cheekily, pointing his fingers upwards towards the empty Ferris wheel.

Jaebum’s arm will definitely bruise after tonight.

-

The Ferris wheel was large, so large that Jaebum had a slight case of acrophobia. He shook his body under his coat, turning his face to ask Jinyoung the color of the cart he wanted to get in. The lights from the colored carts reflected on Jinyoung’s face rather beautifully, and Jaebum wished he could snap a picture to complete the whole aesthetic (that was now easily his favorite), with Jinyoung’s lips lightly colored a dark blue and cheeks flushed from the cold.

“What are we, five?” Jinyoung was quick to answer, obviously still annoyed about the mild heart attack he received. “The one already settled is fine by me.” He mumbled under his breath, fixing the hem of his coat that rode up a bit from his frantic jump.

Jaebum turned his face to the worker who stood beside the controller. “He prefers the blue cart, the baby blue one way up at the top.” (‘honestly, fuck Jaebum’ Jinyoung thought). He then mumbled something  to the worker that Jinyoung did not catch, and handed him his card to pay for the tickets.

Jinyoung tried to pay for at least something that night, but Jaebum denied his offer reasoning that he was, in fact, the one who dragged them there in the first place. Jinyoung could always repay him with dinner the next time they go out, Jaebum suggested, but that wasn’t happening in Jinyoung’s world (nope to hell on a stick).

They got into the baby blue cart, Jinyoung visibly tensing up while he sat in the middle of the seat and stayed away from the edge. Jaebum plopped his body next to Jinyoung’s left, their sides pressing together when the Ferris wheel rotated up, raising the cart in the process. Jinyoung closed his eyes, licking his lips nervously.

Jaebum, an opportunist, stared at his lips without judgment before he pulled him by his waist closer into him, and Jinyoung did not protest. Yet again, reasoning that he doesn’t like heights and that he can always throw Jaebum out of the cart in case the weight limit did not suffice.  

“Sure.” Jaebum played along.

When they reached the very top however, the Ferris wheel slowed down and then stopped all at once. Jinyoung long forgot his little freak out, moving all the way to the edge from Jaebum’s side that faced the whole city. He was pretty much sprawled on top of Jaebum, with the elder’s hands staying still and protective around his waist.

Jinyoung’s mouth was open with what Jaebum could only describe as awe. The city resembled a small universe of its own, the little houses lighting up as stars of their own special type. Small snow patches sticking on roofs and street curbs, the white reflecting the red and green from the decorations that were hung high on the city lampposts.

Being high up, a mild but cold breeze played around with the boys' hair, freezing their ears in turn, their breaths smoking up with the slight decrease in temperature and they shivered around each other.

They sat there in silence, soaking up the view in front of them and after a while, Jaebum shifted his head to rest his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder to get a better view of the other side that exposed the park instead.

His hot breath brushed lightly on Jinyoung’s neck as he turned to reply to Jinyoung’s meaningless fascination. It provided Jinyoung with little warmth, warmth that his body so badly yearned for, driving goosebumps all the way down to his toes.

“By the way, why were you at the hospital?" Jaebum was really tempted to press a kiss on his skin.

Jinyoung hesitated for a minute, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of a way to word his reasons without turning it into a sappy life story.

He doesn’t know why he wanted to tell Jaebum, but being so high up and so remote from others, he figured it would stay their own little secret away from anyone or anything else, that whatever words he uttered out into the universe would rather float upwards towards the grey clouds that hung so closely above their heads and not fall into attentive ears.

“I’m- okay, before you make a big deal out of this, actually, I’m perfectly fine, so don’t offer pity please,” He said quickly, turning his head in attempt to look at Jaebum and meet his eyes, to check whether the other was listening. With Jaebum’s face purposely rested on his shoulder, Jinyoung’s cheek brushed his nose and the latter scrunched it in satisfaction before humming as a promise.

It was good enough for Jinyoung.

“I’m anorexic, mild case of anorexia nervosa. It is usually triggered by and linked to childhood trauma, but it isn’t that severe in my case. I just have to receive proper shots from time to time and stay under surveillance. My parents got divorced at an early age, forcing my sister and I to move out of Busan to live with my mom in Japan, because my dad was practically a drunk so he was inadequate to be a guardian. My mother was forced into marriage again so she could be able to support us, and well… my step father has a severe case of dickhead.” Jinyoung explained.

Jaebum was silent, his breath a bit shallow as he took in Jinyoung’s words. “So yeah, now I moved out and I do whatever it is possible to stay out of family related situations, like now for example. What about you?”

Jaebum noticed the small plea in Jinyoung’s tone as he asked him, he didn’t want the subject of his anorexia to be discussed and Jaebum could only respect his decision -for now- so he gladly obliged and changed the subject back to him.

“Well, before you make a big deal out of my situation, I want you to know that I’m actually NOT okay and that you should offer your complete pity and remorse, because it was actually all your fault, thank you very much.” Jaebum’s tone was playful and Jinyoung only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Jaebum laughing at his lost expression.

“I, as a person, am allergic to everything in this universe. Dust, cat fur, pollen, smoke, you name it, I'm allergic to it. I also have asthma, and it acts up around winter time, when it's cold especially. Remember when you locked me outside in the rain? Ahh, cheeky you,” He pinched Jinyoung’s cheek. “Well, I ended up with a cold and you can deduce what that ended up doing to me. If not, then I can gladly demonstrate.” Jaebum jokingly pretended to heave out, falsely choking on air before dramatically dropping his head backwards, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

“Yah, stop this! Breathe!” Jinyoung abruptly yelled, lightly poking Jaebum's chest. Jinyoung was clearly upset but Jaebum opened his eyes, laughing lightly at Jinyoung’s severe pouting situation.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung mumbled, turning his back to Jaebum and dropping his gaze down to his own lap.

Jaebum reached out and squeezed him from the back, squealing out at how adorable Jinyoung was being. His hands sneakily made their way under his shirt and pressed on the bare, warm skin of his stomach, and Jinyoung squirmed but Jaebum pinned him back, saying that it was his repayment.

They slipped back into comfortable silence, the only sounds being those of the metal movement of the carts, Jinyoung finally noticing that they weren’t really moving downwards. He voiced it out, and Jaebum shrugged.

“I might have tipped the worker to keep us stuck here for a while.” Jaebum sheepishly said.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do that?!” Jinyoung turned around to flick him on his forehead.

“So I can do this.”

And just like that, ever so witty Jaebum lifted the fairly light Jinyoung up so that the younger was completely straddling his lap.

He ran his hand gently on Jinyoung’s cheek and then jaw, and before Jinyoung could recover from his shock, Jaebum cupped his whole face in both his palms and brushed his lips faintly against the other’s (which were slightly parted from his gaping expression).

Their breaths mingled as Jaebum paused at such close proximity, glancing slightly at the other waiting for his permission. When Jinyoung leaned in a bit closer, closing his eyes, Jaebum was quick to shift his hands down to his neck before crashing both of their lips together.

They stayed that way for a few seconds before both their lips started to move slowly together, no part of it being sloppy despite their frantic need for more proximity. They were being experimental, slowly shifting, sucking, licking and pressing to find their rhythm.

Jaebum stopped to catch his breath (thanks, asthma) after 15 seconds of mindless and painfully slow kissing, a little smirk forming on his lightly flushed red lips as Jinyoung subtly whined for more, his dazed and half-open eyes drinking in the expression on Jinyoung’s face through his fluttering eyelashes.

And who was Jaebum to decline? He adjusted his hands at the small of Jinyoung’s back, pushing him even more impossibly close so that their chests met. Both of them could feel their frantic heartbeats despite the many layers of clothes that covered their chests.

Jaebum licked at Jinyoung’s lips, ushering for them to part and the other quickly complied. He darted his tongue in gently, softly, slowly, to lick the roof of Jinyoung's mouth, all the way to the back of his front teeth before sucking on his tongue forcefully, eliciting a little groan from the thin boy.

It encouraged Jaebum to work more, dropping his hands to Jinyoung's waist and pulling him down harshly so their crotches pressed against each other and they both moaned. Jaebum quickly sucked their moans in and darted his tongue back inside to taste Jinyoung mouth, their rhythm becoming frantic, fast, but still very deep.

It drove Jinyoung crazy and he pretty much couldn’t fight his urges. He slightly swayed his hips in circles, drinking Jaebum’s moans up his throat before releasing them back as Jaebum bucked his hips up to apply more pressure, cupping his ass.

They broke the kiss messily after, and Jaebum dropped his head to bite and suck and kiss sloppily at the little exposed skin of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Fuh-f-fuck, Jaebum, stop, oh m-my, we’re in public.” and fuck, truly fuck, because Jaebum knew he had to pull away ~~as much as he didn’t want to~~ , because yes, they were in public regardless of being meters high off the ground.

“Fuck me.” Jaebum managed to curse out as he gasped for air, adjusting Jinyoung’s weight on him before brushing his fringe fully out of his own face backwards, his hair falling downwards again and sticking out in different positions before he huffed some of it out of his eyes.

“You’re right, we should stop before I do something I’ll regret in public.” Jaebum then said, looking at Jinyoung who was basically flushed red in both arousal and embarrassment. But he managed to let out a little laugh “You’re the idiot who got us stuck here for a while.”

“Hmm,” Jaebum agreed, he pulled Jinyoung lightly so he’s sitting properly on his lap, hands on his stomach as Jinyoung’s back pressed on his own. He brushed faint and fluttery kisses on the back of Jinyoung's head before staring out at the view again. “We might as well make the most out of it.”

They sat there, hands intertwined and pressed on Jinyoung’s stomach, sneaking kisses every now and then while Jaebum told him the story of Oedipus the King. How no matter in how many ways Oedipus tried to escape his own fate, it was already pre-written and thus, his attempts of ignoring it and running away from it actually lead to its happening.

Jinyoung really should’ve quit trying the first time they met.

“You know, you should really use that Vaseline I gave you.”

“I’m fucking throwing you off this cart, that’s it.” 

“Merry Christmas, Park Jinyoung.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Im Jaebum.”

 

FIN!

 

**Author's Note:**

> •Comment if you think this is worth doing a sequel for!  
> ( tell me what you think ;) A smutty, fluffy or angsty sequel? I can dabble in all three, challenge me)
> 
>  
> 
> •Extra(like herself) : My bff aka R_chimchim most probably edited my punctuation out so I wanna thank her for being her psycho ocd self and doing that for me❤️  
> And yes lmao she practically (voluntarily) had to labor off at something I gifted her lolololol! check her work out though she has sick got7 shots!


End file.
